Sesame Street: Finding Nemo
Sesame Street: Finding Nemo is a film based on Disney and Pixar's hit movie Finding Nemo. Cast * Elmo * Big Bird * Snuffy * Zoe * Telly Monster * Grover * Cookie Monster * Rosita * Baby Bear * Bert and Ernie * Count Von Count * Oscar The Grouch * Slimey * Sesame Street Muppets & Humans * Abby Cadabby * Dash & Dot * Tinky-Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Noo-Noo * Humbah * Zumbah * Zing-Zing Zingbah * Jumbah * Jingbah * Caillou * Leo * Clementine * Sarah * Jackie * Inez * Matt * Digit * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Cleo * T-Bone * Mac * KC * Mimi * Emily Elizabeth * Mr. and Mrs. Howard * Charley * Jetta * Arthur * Buster * Francine * Muffy * Brain * Binky * Sue Ellen * Fern * George * Mr. Ratburn * D.W. * Jane Read * David Read * Grandma Thora * Grandpa Dave * Maya & Miguel * Zoboomafoo * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Theo * Cleo * Lionel * Leona * Click the Mouse * Thomas * George Shrimks * Dragon Tales Gang * Bob the Builder * Snook the Sloth * Burdette * Madge * Bob * Oko * Wartz * Ick * Riona * Curious George * Bear * Sheep * Pig * Frog * Dog * Duck * Ant * Sid The Science Kid * Martha Speaks * Buddy * Tiny * Mister Rogers * Daniel Tiger * Mom Tiger * Dad Tiger * Baby Margaret * Grandpere Tiger * O the Owl * X the Owl * Katerina Kittycat * Henrietta Pussycat * Prince Wednesday * King Friday XIII * Queen Sara Saturday * Prince Tuesday * Chrissie * Miss Elaina * Music Man Stan * Lady Elaine * Jodi Platypus * Dr. Platypus * Teddy Platypus * Leo Platypus * Nana Platypus * Teacher Harriet * Baker Aker * Mr. McFeely * Dr. Anna * Trolley * Toopy and Binoo * Ruff Ruffman * The Cat In The Hat * Nick * Sally * Marlin * Dory * Nemo * Gill * Bloat * Peach * Gurgle * Bubbles * Deb & Flo * Jacques * Nigel * Crush * Coral * Squirt * Mr. Ray * Bruce * Anchor * Chum * Dentist * Darla * Tad * Pearl * Sheldon * Bob * Ted * Bill * Fish School * Barracuda * Jimmy * Krill * Whale * Seagulls * Barbara Sherman * A Boy in the Waiting Room * A Boy's Mother in the Waiting Room * A Man in the Waiting Room * A Girl in the Waiting Room Gallery Elmo sesame street.png Big Bird-0.png Snuffy.jpg Zoetutu.jpg Telly Monster.jpg Grover.png Cookie Monster.jpg Rosita in Sesame Street.jpeg BearBear-blankbg.png Bert.png Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg Oscar in Night In the Museum 2.jpg Slimey.jpg Count von Count in Sesame Street.jpg Lulu.PNG Prairie Dawn.jpg Herry01.jpg Mr. Johnson.PNG Elizabeth and Little Murray Sprinkles.PNG Abby Cadabby.jpg Curly Bear.jpg Natasha.jpg Dash and Dot.jpg BBJBBR.jpeg Teletubbies tinky winky.png Teletubbies dipsy.png Laa-Laa-0.jpg Pic-meet-char-po.jpg Boohbahs.png Summary In this movie premiere, Big Bird, Snuffy, Elmo, Elmo's Friends, Ruff Ruffman, PBS Kids Characters, Marlin, and Dory look all around the ocean to find Nemo that was taken to Sydney. Transcript * Sesame Street: Finding Nemo/Transcript DVD Artwork Front Cover * Top - Elmo & Big Bird * Bottom - Nemo Gets Captured By a Diver Back Cover * Nemo and Dory On A Whale * Seagulls Stuck on A White Sail DVD Menu * PBS Kids & Sesame Street Gang On A Turtle Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Movie Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movies Spoofs Category:Teletubbies TV Spoofs Category:Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman TV Spoofs Category:Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Spoofs Category:Cyberchase TV Spoofs